


You Are A Painting

by theenterprise



Series: Lyrics Of A Song [2]
Category: Begin Again (2013 Carney)
Genre: F/M, but like, its implied they slept together, they also talk about titanic, this is safe for work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-13
Updated: 2014-11-13
Packaged: 2018-02-25 06:12:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2611349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theenterprise/pseuds/theenterprise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gretta and Dan take time to appreciate each other as the sun rises.</p><p>Un-Betaed</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Are A Painting

**Author's Note:**

> i actually wrote nsfw stuff for this pairing but i was too embarassed to post it so this is here instead
> 
> this is like in the same universe as my other two fics probably

**1:05**

She laid in bed with him and it felt so right to be at his side. He breathed sound asleep, lightly snoring and Gretta couldn't even say she minded it. He made her _happy_ , happy in a way that she hadn't felt for a long time. This moment she wished she could keep in her mind forever. It was so peaceful. The warmth radiated from him like a heater. She was so comfortable and slowly closed her eyes before fading into a restful sleep.

**3:59**

He woke up and squinted into the room, it was still somewhat dark but the sun had already started to rise giving a soft glow through the curtains to the room. Dan looked down and couldn’t believe how lucky he was. She was here, _next to him_. She was so beautiful, he wished he could paint because she is _exactly_ what the focus of all his works would be.

“Paint me like one of your _French girls_?” He startled and laughed. Gretta got on her elbows and smiled. “You were talking out loud you idiot.” She said it without malice and he smiled at her.

“Fuck, sorry I didn’t mean to wake you.”

“It’s fine, but I’m sorry I refuse to be your ‘Rose.’”

He nudged her. “It’s okay. You’re way hotter than Kate Winslet anyways.”

She blushed, it was barely noticeable in the still dim room but he saw it. Gretta crawled onto him and he brushed aside her hair. “Sorry Dan, I’d like to say the same but have you seen Leonardo Dicaprio?” They both laughed against each other, happy to be together.

 **  
  
**And when the sun came up, _they were fast asleep._


End file.
